The Anime Game Show
by Sugar-Kat
Summary: The anime game show is for your entertainment. Please do not mind if there is strong language and yaoi. Thank you! (Yu-Gi-Oh, Iny-Yashsa, Shaman King and Zelda Ocarina of time.)
1. Default Chapter

(little-kat-girl: I made this at lunch.. And Sugar Kat is me K? Hope ya  
like it! R&R!)  
  
Title: The Anime Game Show  
  
[[ link in-between hakiras and yamis ]]  
//Thoughts//  
*Actions*  
  
Summary: The anime game show is for your entertainment. Please do not mind  
if there is strong language and yaoi. Thank you! (Yu-Gi-Oh, Iny-Yashsa,  
Shaman King and Zelda Ocarina of time.)  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Hello!! And welcome to the ANIME  
GAME SHOW!! And here is our host Linky-boy!  
  
Link: I thought I told you not to call me that voice guy that sounds oddly  
like Pegasus!  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: But Linkyk-boy I can't help it! I  
have to add boy to someone's name when I talk to them!  
  
Link: O..k lets just drop this conversation.  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: OK! *in a whisper very hard to  
hear* Linky-boy  
  
Link: Ok, lets meet our contestants for..  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: THE ANIME GAME SHOW!!!  
  
Link: Yeah. Anyways the contestants from Shaman King are..  
*Curtin that says Shaman King on it raises.*  
  
Link: Yoh Asakura,  
  
Yoh: Hi! *waves fanatically*  
  
Link: Ren Tao,  
  
Ren: Can I have my milk now?  
  
Link: Anna  
  
Anna: ..  
  
Link: Manta  
  
Manta: Hi.. *little wave*  
  
Link: And last but not least Hao Asakura!  
  
Hao: ... *evil grin* //I shall kill them all and win//  
  
Link: and the contestants for Yu-Gi-Oh are.  
  
*Curtin that says Yu-Gi-Oh raise*  
  
Link: Yugi Moto,  
  
Yugi: Hi. *little wave*  
  
Link: Yami.. uh.. What his last name? Ah who cares. Yami!  
  
Yami: ..  
  
Link: Ryou Bakura  
  
Ryou: ..  
  
Link: Bakura.. Something.  
  
Bakura: I shall send you all to the shadow realm! //Excepted for my  
Hakira.//  
  
Link: Malik Ishtar,  
  
Malik: ...  
  
Link: Marik. something. ee..  
  
Marik: NO ONE MAY TUCH MY HAKIRA!!! *Gives death glares around while  
holding his hakira to himself*  
  
Link: Jounchie  
  
Jounchie: I'll kick all you're butts!! //Hey that host looks like me..//  
  
Link: Seto Kiba  
  
Seto: ..  
  
Link: And last and least Anzu  
  
Anzu: Want to hear one of my friend ship speeches?  
  
Everyone: NO!!  
  
Anzu: Ok.  
  
Link: And the contestants from Inu-Yasha are..  
  
*Curtin that says Inu-Yasha raises*  
  
Link: Inu-yasha,  
  
Inu-yasha: What is this place?  
  
Link: Kagome,  
  
Kagome: Hi. *wave*  
  
Link: Shippo,  
  
Shippo: Where are we? Oh is this the happy place?  
  
Link: Miroku  
  
Mitoku: Hi.  
  
*Mario goes up to link and whispers something in his ear.*  
  
Link: Oh! I have forgotten someone form shaman king and his name is..  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Horohoro-boy!  
  
Link: Uh.. No. Its Horohoro!  
  
Horohoro: About time!  
  
Link: Oh! I'm sure all you guys at home watching (reading) this don't know  
how it goes so I'll tell you.  
  
Every one but Link and Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus:  
OOOOOOOOooo  
  
Link: You anime characters will be living with each other for one year,  
whoever stays in the house the longest with each other wins. No one may  
leave the Anime Game show house unless you are not a contestant and/or  
worker. You may do garden work in the back yard but if you try and go over  
the fence the alarm will be set off and you will be disqualified.  
  
Every one but Link and Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: *GASP!*  
  
Link: One more thing. *Hits Jackie Chan on the head with 2 fingers*  
  
Jackie Chan: OW!  
  
Link: You will be living with Sugar Kat in the middle of no where!  
  
Ryou: *Goes and hides behind Bakura* NNNNNOOOOooooo!!!  
  
*Puff of smoke*  
  
Sugar Kat: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Malick and Anzu: EEEKKK!!!  
  
Seto: Will we have technology?  
  
Sugar Kat: Of course! What do you think I am a savage?  
  
Seto: *mumbling* Kinda..  
  
Link: And who ever from what ever anime show stays in the house the longest  
without leaving it wins what ever they want!  
  
Contestants: YEAHHHH!!!  
  
Link: But you can't make use kill anyone.  
  
Bakura: Shit!  
  
Ryou: What where you gunna ask for?  
  
Bakura: That damn pharos execution!  
  
Ryou: I see..  
  
Yoh: I like flowers...  
  
Horohoro: Me too..  
  
Ren: T.T //I still don't have my milk yet..//  
  
Anna: What dose that have to do with anything!?  
  
Yoh: My prize!!  
  
Shippo: Hey what about us?  
  
Link, Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus and Sugar kat: Wha?  
  
Inu-Yasha Contestants: We where hardly mentioned!  
  
Anzu: O.O *Sees Sesshomaru and has fallen in love GACK!)  
  
Yoh: I still like flowers.  
  
Yugi: Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes?  
  
Yugi: Can you get me some chocolate?  
  
Yami: How?  
  
Yugi: I don't know.  
  
Yami: *Sigh*  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Toon in next time on Dragon Ball  
Z.. I mean THE ANIME GAME SHOW!! 


	2. Cristmas

Sugar Kat: Hello And we are back with -  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: THE ANIME GAME SHOW!  
  
Sugar Kat: Um.. Yea...  
  
Link: Sugar Kat has something to say!  
  
Contestants: Yeah!  
  
Sugar Kat: Ok! We won't be starting the show until new years.  
  
Bakura: Then why the fuck are we here!?!?!?!?  
  
Ryou: Don't swear!  
  
Bakura: But its rated PG13!  
  
Ryou: *Huff* Fine...  
  
Sugar Kat: Now off to the manchon!  
  
Yoh: I thought it was a house.  
  
Sugar Kat: Well now it's a manchon.  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: At the manchon! *squeal*  
  
Sugar Kat: Voice guy will sort you contestants in rooms.  
  
Contestants: Eh oh.  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: In room no.1 is *drum roll* Yami  
and Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I still want chocolate.  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.2 holds.. Yoh and Hao!  
  
Yoh: I need my head phones.  
  
Manta: They are on you're head.  
  
Yoh: Oh yea..  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: In Room no.3 is. Inu-Yasha and  
Shippo!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why am I stuck with the runt?  
  
Sugar Kat: Someone has to protect him.  
  
Iny-Yahsha: *Mumbles something about cottontails*  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: and In room no.4 is. Ryou and  
Bakura!  
  
Bakura: HA HA! I win a prize!  
  
Ryou: No you don't  
  
Bakura: I mean something else Ryou..  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: *Snicker*  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.5 is. Ren and Horohoro!  
  
Ren: If you touch my milk you die!  
  
Horohoro: EEP!  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.6 is Mikrou and  
Sesshomaru!  
  
Shesshomaru: ..  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.7 is Malik and Marik!  
  
Marik: I win a prize too! *manic laughter.*  
  
Malik: -.-'  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.8 is Manta and Anzu!  
  
Manta: Oh dear god no!  
  
Anzu: What?  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.9 is Jounchi and Seto!  
  
Jounchie: Aww hell.  
  
Seto: .. //I get to touchier the pup every day now..// *smirk*  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Room no.10 is Anna and Kagome!  
  
Anna: ..  
  
Kagome: Thank god it's a girl!  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Link, I and Sugar Kat get our own  
rooms.  
  
Manta: Lucky snobs.  
  
* Few hours later when every one is settled*  
  
Link: I need something to do.  
  
*Suddenly Mario comes running in the room in slow monition*  
  
Mario: LIIINNNKKKK!!! Yooooooouuu foooooorrrrgggooootttt aaaaa  
rrruuuulllleeee!!!  
  
Link: *Kicks Mario away.* Get away!  
  
Mario: *In mid air going backwards screaming like Mini me.*  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Link: Wait a minute.. I did forget a rule! Sorry Mario!  
  
Mario: It's ok. *twitch twitch*  
  
Link: The rule is that you can't kill anyone while playing in the game  
show.  
  
Most of the contestants: PHEW!  
  
*later on in the main room (Hao, Link, Yoh, Horohoro and Ren are there.)*  
  
Yoh: Hao?  
  
Hao: Yes?  
  
Yoh: Are we really 'one and the same'?  
  
Hao: Yes.. Why?  
  
Yoh: 'Cause I love you!  
  
Hao: Oh my god! I love you too!  
  
*Yoh and Hao kiss over Ren's milk and spill it*  
  
Everyone but Asakura brothers and Ren: 0.0!!  
  
Ren: NOOOO My Yoh!!  
  
Everyone: o.0  
  
Ren: I mean. NOOO! My Milk!!  
  
Everyone goes back to what they where doing.  
  
*Later at night.*  
  
Kagome was walking to the bathroom, but heard noises coming from Yami and  
Yugi's room.  
  
*Noises*  
  
Yugi: YAMI STOP IT MY BUT HURTS!!  
  
Yami: But Yugi I can't!!!  
  
*End Noises*  
  
Kagome: //Oh my god!//  
  
*Inside the room*  
  
Yami was trying to turn off the 'Butt massaging machine' but the button  
wasn't working.  
  
Yami: I'll save you Yugi! *Yami pushes Yugi off the machine*  
  
Yugi: Yami you SAAVVEEDD me! *Hugs Yami*  
  
*some where else in the manchon. Mario is holding a party. Only Link,  
Bakura and Inu-Yasha where invited*  
  
Mario: Welcome to a my a party!  
  
Party people: Yeah. Sure.  
  
*Suddenly the song 'I'm to sexy for my (Put cloths item here)' Starts to  
play. Mario takes off his shirt and dances*  
  
Link: OH GOD MY EYES!  
  
Bakura: HOLLY CRAP!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: IT BURNS!  
  
*Next day. Witch is Christmas. Everyone is in the main room*  
  
Sugar Kat: I am the only one who when Christmas shopping.  
  
Cast: That's right!  
  
Sugar Kat: Ok. Link I got you a Nintendo 64 and game cube and all the games  
you ever made.  
Link: Ok.. Thanks I guess.  
  
Sugar Kat: and Mario I got you a Binky.  
  
Mario: *Takes Binky* MINE!  
  
Sugar Kat: Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus I got you a comic of..  
'Funny Bunnies'?  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Oh I just love Funny Bunnie!  
  
Sugar Kat: Riiiight.. Yoh I got you a new set of headphones, and a Bob love  
CD.  
  
Yoh: YEAHH!!  
  
Sugar Kat: And Yugi I got you a pony.  
  
Yugi: Pony!  
  
Yami: Oh dear Ra..  
  
Sugar Kat: Inu-Yasha I got you a picture of you're self.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What kind of gift is that?  
  
Sugar Kat: A crappy one.. Anna I got you tourchering devices of doom. *DUM  
DUM DUUUM*  
  
Anna: I'm almost happy. But not happy enough to thank you.  
  
Sugar Kat: Bakura I got you a nice sharp pointy knife.  
  
Bakura: *Takes the knife* This will come in handy.  
  
Sugar Kat: Kagome I got you a plushi of Link the hero of time  
  
Kagome: *Looks at Link then plushi* Uhh..  
  
Sugar Kat: Manta I got you a book.  
  
Manta: That's what everyone gives me.  
  
Sugar Kat: That's 'cause you're a nerd. Malik and Marik I got you lube.  
  
Marik: HURA FOR LUBE!!  
  
Malik: MARIK!!!  
  
Sugar Kat: Heh heh.. Shippo I got you a coloring book of Soul Calliber II  
and crayons.  
  
Shippo: What's Soul Caliber II?  
Sugar Kat: Horohoro I got you a snow bored!  
  
Horohoro: But it's a warm Christmas!  
  
Sugar Kat: Make your own snow. Yami I got you a misilto so you and Yugi  
can. *Erm*  
  
Yami: How did you-  
  
Bakura: Its obvious you fool!  
  
Sugar Kat: Mirko I got you shiny prayer beads.. There also rainbow!  
  
Mirko: o.o  
  
Sugar Kat: Ren I got you a new spear that says 'Drink Milk love life!' on  
it.  
  
Ren: You What?  
  
Sugar Kat: Jou I got you a Collar.  
  
Jounchie: That sounds like something Seto would get me.  
  
Seto: No pup. I got you something in our room.  
  
Jounchi: 0.0!!!  
  
Sugar Kat: Hao I got you oil and maches. Go Burn a tree outside.  
  
Hao: ^___^ What fun!  
  
Sugar Kat: And Sesshomaru I got you some sexy clothes.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
Sugar Kat: Aren't you the quiet one. Ryou I got you something that you will  
love! It's a kitten!  
  
Ryou's new Kitten: Mew.  
  
Ryou: AWWW! Bakura you better not harm him!  
  
Bakura: Why would I do that? *Trying to look innocent but failing*  
  
Sugar Kat: Seto I got you a whip.  
  
Seto: // *Evil thoughts* //  
  
Sugar Kat: And Anzu. I got you nothing.  
  
Anzu: You're so mean!  
  
Sugar Kat: Stick a fork up you're ass.  
  
Bakura: I'm starting to like this woman.  
  
Voice guy that sounds oddly like Pegasus: Well toon in next time and we'll  
sing 'I feel pretty! Oh so pretty' song for you!  
  
Bakura: Will NOT!  
  
Ryou: I have to agree with that. 


End file.
